Countless apparatuses are known for exercising and improving physical condition by practicing routines and diverse types of workouts, without the need of being an expert or a professional athlete. Today, different models of vertical steppers exist, all of them provided with different mechanisms integrated by various dependent and independent systems composed of chains, springs, or pulleys.
The displacement of this mechanical systems sometimes does not allow the body movement to be constant, because they do not generate a uniform ascent and descent, stability, support and much less the individual's motor coordination, causing the user to feel unsafe and uncomfortable when exercising, and therefore quickly loses the interest and confidence when uses this type of apparatuses.
The integral vertical stepper solves the aforementioned problems to full satisfaction, for which focuses its technical features in the fact that its constituent elements integrate a mechanical system composed of a metal wire coated with a plastic layer that when comes in contact with the pulley generates the appropriate friction so that when any person intends to use it can generate the sufficient force for the pedal system. The two vertical poles and the two handles work dependently, guided by two rails and displaced by nine wheels, generating a uniform ascent and descent movement in the stepper, providing stability, support and motor coordination when exercising.
To that end, when designing the integral vertical stepper it also was conceived to be manufactured with the appropriate materials and finishes, in order to obtain technical advantages.
To complement this description and with the aim to ease a better understanding of the technical features of the invention, this description is accompanied as integral part thereof by drawings in which the following has been represented with illustrative and not limitative character.